


The Love Story of Alex the Sex Kitten and Hank the Beast

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex is determined, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Beast!Hank, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, bottom!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: Alex has fantasized about bottoming for Hank since, ever. And during their first time, Hank asks Alex to do whatever he wants, and Alex admits to wanting to bottom for Hank. Bonus points for dirty talk!Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hank is beautiful. Well, maybe not beautiful. Girls are beautiful, mountains are beautiful, tigers are beautiful. Hank is sexy. Yeah, that's right. He's got those bright red lips, and that long, lean body that Alex bets is lined with hard muscle. Sure, he's got two sets of hands, which is a little weird but Alex can make that work. Scratch that. Alex is  _going_  to make that work.   
  
So weird feet aside, Hank is one hot piece of ass. Alex knows this, Hank doesn't. Another thing Alex knows that Hank doesn't is that Alex is going to have that hot piece of ass pounding him into next week by the end of the month. He'll figure out the timeline for all that later though, because Hank has just entered the room and Alex has to focus if he's gonna get anything started.  
  
Alex leans back in his chair, stretches his arms just enough for his shirt to ride up and hello there abs! You're looking mighty fine today. Have you met my friend Hank? You're going to be getting very close soon.  
  
Alex relaxes his arms, returning to his earlier position, but only after he catches Hank staring at him. Yeah, a month would be overkill. He'll have Hank in him by sundown.  
  
"Sup?" Alex asks, refraining from any nicknames. He may love seeing Hank flush and adore the attention he gets for it, but he's on a mission right now and frankly, his own personal terms of endearment aren't going to be helpful here.  
  
Hank startles, like he thought maybe Alex would be talking to somebody else, but when he realises that they're alone and the houseplant in the corner isn't great company, he smiles, "Uh, nothing really. I was just looking for a place to read."  
  
He brandishes a book as if Alex has no idea what reading is. Of course, Hank probably thinks he doesn't so...  
  
"Do you mind?" He asks.  
  
Alex grins, "Not at all. Go ahead. I won't bother you."  
  
Which is a lie, considering how hot he's gonna have Hank in the next ten minutes, but sometimes you gotta lie to get what you want.  
  
Hank sits down on the opposite end of the couch and Alex cuts his eyes in that direction, watching as Hank's tongue peeks out to lick one of his long fingers -  _and Jesus, they're long!_  - and uses it to flip the page. Alex bites his lip.  
  
God, he's never noticed Hank's hands before. His fingers are fucking ungodly and his skin looks so soft, even from across the couch. Like chick's hands but with the strength to hold him down and fuck him open, nice and slow or quick and dirty. Maybe even bring that tongue into play. Alex shifts, remembers his plan and spreads his legs a bit, turning slightly to face Hank.  
  
Hank doesn't notice and Alex frowns. He runs his hand through his hair, front to back and back to front, gets it all messy and out of place. He licks his lips so they're shiny and wet, bites them hard so they swell up like Hank's.  
  
Hank, who still hasn't looked up. Alex honest-to-god pouts.  
  
Well, looks like he's gonna have to get a bit more proactive, "Hank?"  
  
"Hmm?" Hank asks, and he doesn't even look up and Alex swears that he better be looking at porn or something really fucking cool because he is missing out on a whole lot of awesome over here!  
  
Alex shifts again, puts one leg up on the couch and leans back against the armrest. He looks up through his eyelashes, sultry and smoldering, leers like he's a motherfucking model because that's how he rolls, "Whatcha reading about?"  
  
"It's a book on plant breeding."  
  
"Plant breeding?" Alex asks, because he's down with the breeding but the plants have to go. On the plus side, he's here and sexy as hell, so if Hank would just. Look. _Up._  
  
Hank nods, "They're simpler structures than you and I, so any mutations they undergo are the most basic forms of evolution. It's really quite fascinating, how-"  
  
Bingo. Alex tries not to grin when Hank looks up at him and freezes. His jaw is so close to dropping and Alex is pretty sure he can finish the job. He reaches up and scratches his stomach, letting his shirt ride up and out of the way.  
  
Hank clears his throat and keeps his voice deathly low, "Alex, what are you doing?"  
  
And Alex has to put all of his energy into not rolling his eyes because isn't Hank supposed to be the smart one? God, he's absolutely oblivious! Alex totally gets what Raven was talking about the other day, and wow, forgot about her. Does it count as breaking the bro code if it's a chick? Whatever.  
  
He smirks slowly, "Nothing yet."  
  
Hank frowns, closing his book, "I don't know what it is you're playing at, Alex, but it ends  _now_."  
  
Alex watches in confusion as Hank stands up, "Huh?"  
  
"Just 'cause I'm gay doesn't mean you can make jokes about it. Aren't the feet enough?" And he looks down at Alex, honestly hurt and Alex kind of wants to punch both of them in the face.  
  
Instead, he jumps to his feet and struts right up to Hank, grabs him by the collar of his dorky shirt and yanks him into a kiss. Hank doesn't move and Alex is being really fucking hot here, so why Mr. Science isn't kissing back is beyond him, but he sure as hell is going to fix it.  
  
Alex scoots up close to Hank, flicks his tongue across the other's lips - and yes, they are as soft as he'd expected. Points for Alex! - and pulls back slowly, "I'm not playing."  
  
Hank makes a face that's halfway between baked-Sean stupid and shelter-puppy adorable. Alex blinks slowly and licks his lips, "I want you so fucking much."  
  
And if Hank has any doubts Alex is damn well gonna make them disappear as he sinks to his knees, keeping his body pressed tight to the taller boy's. He brings his hands to Hank's belt and starts undoing it. Courtesy would probably require Alex to ask permission, but he's not the kind of guy to care about ethics and what idiot would turn down a free blowjob? Especially when it's coming from him?  
  
Apparently Hank.  
  
Hank jumps back, hitting the wall, and Alex laughs 'cause it's a little funny, "Alex, what are you doing?"  
  
Alex raises an eyebrow, "Um, I kind of thought it was obvious?"  
  
Hank shakes his head, "Wait, you...? You really want...?"  
  
Alex rises from his knees with more grace than he'd planned and gives himself a mental congratulations before answering Hank, "Yes, Hank. I want you to fuck me. And if you say no, then I swear I just might cry."  
  
He won't, but it's the only kind of threat he expects Hank will respond to and the grin that crosses his face when he realizes he's right is blinding. Hank leans in slowly, ever the gentleman, and Alex meets him at his own version of halfway, practically jumping onto Hank.  
  
He gets enough control of himself to disconnect and asks, "Your room or mine?"

* * *

  
They decide Hank's room is best, because unlike Alex's, they actually know where the bed is. Hank's words, not his, and Alex would just like to say what a lie that is because this hot ass knows where his damn bed is, okay? But he's not gonna argue.  
  
So they make it to Hank's room and they haven't even shut the door but Hank can do that because Alex is done waiting and he's got his jacket off and is pulling up his shirt when Hank turns around.  
  
"Whoa." And that's one reaction that never gets old. Alex is grinning when he gets free of his shirt.  
  
"That's a good 'whoa', right?" He asks, even though he knows it is. Hank just nods, eyes running over him and why look when you can touch?  
  
Alex starts unbuttoning Hank's shirt, and buttons may be sexy but they're so inconvenient, he thinks, but any thoughts die out pretty quickly as Hank's skin is revealed. He looks like a motherfucking marble statue. Like, he's super white, but it's kind of strangely beautiful, and he's got muscles like crazy and Alex is totally down with this. Like, if he hadn't already planned on molesting Hank tonight, he would so be on that now.  
  
As it is, Alex gets the last button and nearly rips Hank's shirt away from his body. Hank doesn't seem too bothered by it though, and he's finally starting to get the picture if the hands on Alex's jeans are anything to go by. So they strip each other pretty quickly and Alex is again amazed by Hank's legs. Like, is he a sexy giraffe or something? The hell is this shit?  
  
But it's totally okay because Alex can see the tent in Hank's shorts and he is so past ready for this. He pretty much tackles Hank onto the bed and Hank looks startled but Alex just kisses him hard and says, "I want to taste you." He starts licking and biting at Hank's chest and stomach, and Hank has a hand in his hair, watching him through lidded eyes. Alex looks up and winks. Hank swallows and Alex makes a mental note to get back to that adam's apple.  
  
He kneels between Hank's legs and tucks his thumbs under the elastic of Hank's underwear and pulls. It's like the unveiling of a pyramid or something and Alex's mouth waters when he sees Hank laid bare before him. He totally called it, "Jesus Hank, you're huge."  
  
Hank blushes and Alex reaches out. He is so gonna be sore in the morning.  
  
Alex leans in slowly, which isn't really like him but Hank isn't just a fuckbuddy and he has a really nice cock so Alex is perfectly fine with taking his time. He wets his lips and flicks his tongue out for a taste. Hank groans, hand tightening in Alex's hair.  
  
Alex grins and repeats the action, slower, keeping his tongue flat and letting it lave over Hank's tip and down his shaft and right back up again. Alex folds his lips over his teeth once he gets there and sinks down. The sound Hank makes is almost enough to make Alex come, and he waits for a moment to get his bearings because nothing gets him hotter than a cock shoved down his throat (one pounding his ass aside).  
  
Alex pulls back for a moment to take a deep breath before sinking down even farther, bypassing his gag reflex because who the fuck needs that anyway and just breathes. Hank moans, nice and low, and he's pushing Alex farther down, demanding what Alex is totally willing to give.  
  
Alex takes him to the base, moves back up and down again, lets his throat flutter around Hank and swallows hard just to feel Hank's fingers pull at his hair, " _Christ._ "  
  
It's the dirtiest thing he's ever heard Hank say and Alex moans because he's pretty sure he'll have McCoy writhing by the end of the night. Hank's grip on his hair tightens and Alex whines in protest as he's pulled off because he hasn't had a cock the size of Hank's in, like, a  _really_  long time.  
  
He looks to Hank in question, "Not yet. Don't want to come yet."  
  
And yeah, Alex can work with that. "What do you want to do?" He rasps, voice already fucked and he was only going down on Hank for like, two minutes tops.  
  
Hank flushes, color stretching down his chest, "I uh, I haven't ever really done this, so I guess whatever you want."  
  
And Alex nods, because it's all he can do for a moment, and when he finds his voice again he's not sure he wants to waste any time using it. But he should probably let Hank in on his plan, "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Hank's eyes widen a bit, like he wasn't expecting that but Alex is totally cool with being unpredictable, "God, Hank, I  _really_  want you to fuck me."  
  
Hank nods, lips parted and Alex takes the opportunity to shove his tongue inside. He moves Hank's hand down to his own underwear, lets the brunette cup him and moans when Hank gets the message and strips the last bit of clothing away.  
  
Hank actually kisses back this time, and Alex is absolutely amazed by the amount of control he has over his tongue, how smoothly he moves around Alex's and forces him to retreat without even hesitating. He dominates with his lips and teeth and Alex had planned on having a little more control but Hank is taking very good care of him right now and he could use a break. Hank manages to roll them over so he's looming over Alex and when he pulls back his eyes are bright and eager.  
  
Hank trails his hand up Alex's chest, pinches a nipple and releases it before Alex can even think to moan. He lets his fingers dance across Alex's skin, up his throat and over his face, pressing against his lips until Alex opens and takes them in. Hank's watching with the sort of intensity he gets when he's doing something science-y and he bites his lip to stifle a groan when Alex's tongue flicks out to brush the webbing of his fingers.  
  
"You've done this before?" And it's more of a statement than a question, or Alex hopes it is because if not, Hank is way dumber than people give him credit for.  
  
"Obviously." Alex answers, taking Hank's fingers right back in. Hank groans.  
  
"Jesus Alex, your  _mouth_."  
  
 _Yeah_ , Alex thinks,  _I know._  And he'd say as much but he's already lost precious time after answering Hank's question and he wants this dorky sex icon in him like last year, thank you very much. So he just winks instead, and if Hank's reaction is anything to go by, he looks mighty fine doing it.  
  
Alex is actually the one who pulls away, which is weird, because he likes the feeling of Hank's soft fingers on his tongue, but totally necessary if they're going to do this. Hank doesn't complain though and he drags his fingers across Alex's lips before reaching down between his legs. Alex opens them a little wider and moans when Hank's finger presses into him.  
  
"Okay?" Hank asks, and his mouth is open just the slightest bit like he's amazed. Alex just nods, because he is so much better than okay, even if it has been a while. It isn't long before he's rolling his hips back, asking for another.  
  
"Beg for it." Hank says, and in order to keep from coming right then, Alex has to close his eyes and think of... of... _Dammit!_ _Why is everyone he knows so damn attractive??_ So he just doesn't think for a moment, which is actually pretty easy, and then he does what he was asked to.  
  
"Please. God, Hank,  _please_ , just give me another. I'm ready, I want more, I need you in me so bad." He rambles, and he was just kind of humoring Hank at first but when one of his fingers teases at the edge, he's honestly desperate, "Oh _fuck!_  Please, Hank! Come  _on!_ "  
  
He should be embarrassed about how he's practically riding Hank's hand, but shame isn't really his thing and he's so fucking hot right not but it's just. Not. Enough!  
  
"Jesus, Hank, just-  _please!_ " Alex's voice cracks on the last word, and his breath stutters right along with it as Hank finally gives him a second finger. He starts scissoring them without pause and Alex grabs Hank's face and pulls him down into a wet kiss.  
  
Hank growls, tongue invading Alex's mouth and Alex has never met anyone who kisses quite like Hank. Hank kisses like he's on a mission. He hunts out ever one of Alex's sensitive spots, ducks away to find another and dives right back in. It's not even like he's searching them out; he just knows to flick his tongue against Alex' palette, to swipe behind his teeth and over his lip.  
  
Alex is seriously regretting having turned down that chick in his anatomy class junior year. She really knew her shit.  
  
"You look so hot right now." Hank says as he pulls back, his eyes running down Alex's body.  
  
Alex doesn't have a response this time because Hank is pushing his fingers in and twisting them and he's seeing sparks, "H- _Hank..._ "  
  
Hank licks his lips, "Tell me what you want, Alex."  
  
And that would be so uncool if it wasn't so damn hot, but it is, so Alex answers, "Want you to fuck me. God, Hank, want you to fuck me so bad. I want you to hold me down and make me scream, I want-" He gasps, "I want you in me, Hank."  
  
Hank pulls his fingers out the second Alex finishes speaking and before Alex can even think to celebrate, Hank is pressing his legs to his chest and lining up and pushing in.  
  
Alex makes a strangled noise and holy  _shit!_  He had not been expecting this. Hank is so much bigger that he thought, and Alex hasn't felt such a delicious stretch since before he went to prison but if everything goes to plan he'll never be without it again.  
  
Hank is above him, eyes closed tight and lip white where his teeth are pressed against it. He grunts when he's halfway inside of Alex and waits a moment, breathing hard, "Fuck, you're tight."  
  
Alex's heart flutters, and it takes him a moment to find his breath, "Did you just say 'fuck'?"  
  
Hank blushes, tucking his head down against his chest and Alex chuckles, because it's pretty adorable and he's high on endorphins right now with Hank already filling him so much and not even in, even if it that does mean he'll be sore tomorrow.  _Fuck it_ , Alex thinks, unfolding his legs and wrapping them around Hank's waist. He takes a deep breath and pulls.  
  
Alex is pretty sure he blacks out for a second there, but when he opens his eyes Hank is looking down at him in shock and concern. Alex forces a smile onto his face but Hank still seems kind of uneasy, so Alex decides to distract both of them until he's ready with the help of Hank's neck. He leans up a bit, flicking his tongue out against Hank's adam's apple and suppresses a giggle when it bobs before latching on and sucking. Hank lets out a breathy moan, lips curled in an 'O' that is now Alex's favorite expression ever.  
  
Hank's neck tastes a little different than most people's, or maybe it's just that Alex hasn't had any in a while, but he absolutely loves it, breathes in the smell of clean skin and fresh sweat, thinks of the ocean and nibbles with his teeth. Hank's fingers tighten in the bedsheets.  
  
Slowly, Alex rolls his hips, testing. He winces a bit, but it's nothing quite like before and he's gonna be kicking himself for that later, but maybe not because by tomorrow, he plans to be too sore to move. So he does it again, bringing his hands up and dragging them over Hank's chest. Hank shudders when he brushes a nipple and Alex grins because that is valuable information which he will definitely be putting to use later.  
  
Hank drops his head down and his hair flops in his eyes. Alex runs a hand through it, pulls a bit just to see and grins when Hank's breath catches. Hank looks back up, and his eyes seem to pin Alex to the bed with their intensity and he's not at all prepared for it when Hank leans down and licks his ear. Alex shivers even before Hank starts to speak.  
  
"You know what I'm gonna do to you, Alex? I'm gonna take you so hard every damn person in this mansion is gonna hear you scream. I'm gonna make you come and then I'm gonna keep going until you come again, and you're gonna take it like the dirty boy you are and you're gonna love it." He grabs one of Alex's hands and pins it to the bed, then does the same with the other, his fingers easily encircling Alex's wrists. Alex moans, though he's not sure if it's in response to the words, or being held down, or the fact that Hank has started rocking into him, just the slightest bit, not enough to satisfy but just enough to tease.  
  
Hank grins against his neck, "You like being held down? Does it turn you on that I could overpower you so easily?"  
  
And yeah, it kind of does. It shouldn't, but it does.  
  
"Well?" Hank asks, delivering a sharp jab with his hips that makes Alex whimper.  
  
Alex nods quickly, "Y-yeah. Oh,  _fuck yeah_."  
  
He tries to pull his hands away, just to test, but Hank's grip tightens to an almost painful level and Alex just gets that much hotter.  
  
Hank chuckles, "Good."  
  
And suddenly he's pulling back and driving into Alex so hard that Alex is sure Hank's dick just evicted the air from his lungs. He's oddly okay with that.  
  
Hank pulls out slowly, almost entirely and thrusts back in halfway, withdraws again and strikes full and hard. Alex's head spins from the complexity of Hank's movements, lost in the carefully controlled dance of his hips, the way he never knows what to expect and is left gasping for air. It suddenly occurs to him that he hasn't touched himself once this entire time, yet he's leaking all over his stomach and harder than ever.  
  
Definite confirmation that Hank is secretly a sex god.  
  
After several minutes of Hank's teasing, the brunette shifts his grip on Alex's wrists and thrusts in hard. Alex skids up the bed a few inches and he gasps in shock and pleasure. Hank repeats the movement, but adds a little twist to his hips and oh.  _Oh._  
  
Alex's cries out, "Fuck! Right there! Jesus Hank, right there! Uh, don't stop!"  
  
Hank grunts his assent and he doesn't even slow when he pulls Alex's hands together above his head and switches them into one meaty paw. Hank then reaches down and strokes Alex once, just once, and he's coming over both of them with a shout of Hank's name.  
  
Everything gets fuzzy for a moment, and Alex lets himself ride the waves of his orgasm, jerking every time Hank hits his prostate and sends a new jolt through his body. Hank swipes his finger through Alex's cum and brings it to Alex's lips. Alex opens his mouth and takes Hank's fingers in greedily. He doesn't even  _like_  the taste of his own cum (And yes, he's tried it. Don't judge.) but right about now he'll do anything for Hank.  
  
Hank huffs a breath that sounds a bit like a curse and he brings his hand back down to wipe up the rest of the mess on Alex's stomach. Alex opens his mouth again but Hank bypasses it and paints his fingers across Alex's lips, effectively bringing Alex's dick back into the game.  
  
He moans, and Hank takes his still sticky hand and drags it through Alex's hair, mutters something about 'filthy boys' and pulls Alex into a kiss. Alex can barely even kiss back at the moment and he more or less just gasps into Hank's mouth, moaning as Hank cleans his lips and gives him a taste. Hank's fingers are still running through his hair, pulling lightly and he's still driving into Alex at a breakneck pace.  
  
Alex's cock is caught between them, getting both of their stomachs dirty and the friction is amazing but not quite enough, not when he's so close and Hank is filling him up and making him feel like the most important thing in the world.  
  
Hank pulls back and releases his mouth, licks his lips in delight like he's at a fucking wine tasting and looks Alex dead in the eye, "Come."  
  
And Alex nearly bails right there, because that's so  _cheesy_  but Hank thrusts in deep and he pulls Alex's hair and Alex actually does come, screaming Hank's name right on cue like some sort of slutty parlor trick.  
  
Alex doesn't even flinch when Hank pulls out. He feels the pressure on his wrists release and a dull throb strikes through his arms to match the one lower down. He cracks an eye open when he feels a wet cloth cleaning his stomach, a little surprised because he hadn't even realized Hank left the room.  
  
Hank crawls up to him and presses a soft kiss to Alex's lips, which Alex tries to return but he's too fucking tired.  
  
"Alex?" Hank asks quietly, concerned, because he's Hank and he cares.  
  
Alex licks his lips and manages to croak out something close to words, "I think you broke me."  
  
He can practically feel Hank smiling above him, and even in his half-conscious state Alex finds himself grinning right back.


	2. The Tragedy of Sean, The Annoyed House Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-fill for DemonDeepFried, who asked for a follow-up for this fic, with "Alex being bed bound or walking funny at breakfast and everyone taking the piss but hes freaking proud of it like the Alex he is and Sean is just traumatized because his bedroom is right next door and, you know, walls are thin". I don't normally do requests off the meme, and I've been in a bit of a writing slump, except for some brief Avengers drabbles that I'll post as a collection as some point, but I figured I'd give this a shot. I only satisfied half of the request, but hopefully you still enjoy it.

Alex and Hank don't wake up in time for breakfast the next morning. They head down to the kitchen together, not speaking, awkwardness and a strangely dopey sense of comfort hanging between them. Hank makes himself some toast and heads off to his lab, brushing his fingers over Alex's wrist on the way out in a way that definitely can't be mistaken for casual contact. Alex flushes and feels a sense of pride and satisfaction bloom in his chest. He retrieves a bowl, a spoon, and some cereal, and it isn't until he goes to get the milk out of the fridge and finds it isn't there that he realizes he's not alone.

Sean is sitting in the otherwise empty dining room, hunched over a bowl of cereal. Alex sits down across from him with his own bowl and grabs the milk. Sean doesn't say anything so Alex keeps quiet too as he prepares his breakfast. He manages a few bites before he realizes Sean is staring at him.

Alex chews his current mouthful and swallows, throat feeling a bit tight.

"What." He snaps.

"Dude." Is all Sean says.

Alex frowns, the pleasant feeling sinking a bit as annoyance floods his body. "Sean, _what._ "

" _Dude._ " Sean says, dropping his spoon and leaning forward. "You are so loud."

Alex nearly drops his own spoon, and he's not sure if he's blushing or paling but something is definitely happening to his face.

"You're one to talk." He mutters defensively, but as horrified and embarrassed as he is, that pleasant squirming feeling in his belly doesn't seem at all inclined to go away.

Sean doesn't say anything else, and after a moment Alex hears his spoon hitting the bowl again. He looks up to see Sean chewing. The red head swallows and gets a thoughtful look on his face. "You know Raven is probably going to kill you, right?"

Alex frowns, because yeah, she probably is. Huh. A grins breaks across his face before he can stop it, and he snorts right into his cereal. "Yeah, probably. It was worth it though."

"So I heard." Sean deadpans, and Alex can't keep the laugh from crawling out of his throat.


End file.
